


The stress of finding presents

by Naria_Prime



Series: Merry Christmas 2015! [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Funny, OC-POV, OC-centric, Presents, Shopping, Stress, exhausting, searching for/buying presents, they underestimated christmas shopping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das kennen wir alle: Den Stress vor Weihnachten, wenn man Geschenke kaufen geht.<br/>Naria, Sunny und Sides ergeht es da auch nicht viel besser...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stress of finding presents

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Das hier ist mein OS für den dritten Advent. Wie die Zeit vergeht...  
> Viel Spaß!  
> Und gebt bitte Feedback!

Weihnachtsgeschenke. Im Prinzip erst einmal eine richtig gute Idee, vor allem, wenn man Teil einer so großen Gruppe war. (Dann bekam man nämlich echt viel...) Aber ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, wie schwer es sein würde, für alle anderen etwas zu finden!  
Und es ging nicht nur mir so, wie es schien. Beinahe alle hatten die Schwierigkeiten, die damit verbunden waren, total überschätzt, und jetzt, am dritten Advent, gingen die Probleme los.  
Auf dem Weg zu Optimus, um ihn zu bitten, dass ich auf's Festland durfte, um da nach Geschenken zu suchen, rannte ich beinahe in Sunny und Sides rein, die sich gerade berieten. So wie es aussah, ging es auch dabei um Geschenke... Ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig stehen bleiben, und sie bemerkten es nicht einmal. Und dann kam mir eine Idee. (Sie schienen nämlich genauso ratlos zu sein wie ich...)  
„Hey, hallo!“, rief ich, und das machte sie dann endlich auf mich aufmerksam. „Auch Probleme mit den Geschenken?“  
„Ja...“, erwiderte Sides schließlich, und Sunny ergänzte direkt: „Was wünschst du dir eigentlich?“ Okay, diese Frage hatte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet...  
„Ähm...“ Scrap, das war ja noch schwerer, als sich Geschenke für andere auszudenken! „Keine Ahnung.“, erklärte ich daher wahrheitsgemäß. „Wisst ihr was, das nächste Jahr schreiben wir Wunschzettel!“ Diese Idee schien ihnen zu gefallen. Mal sehen, was sie von meinem anderen Einfall halten würden. „Wollt ihr auf's Festland mitkommen? Da findet sich doch sicher was. Wir könnten sogar zusammenlegen, dann müssten wir uns für jeden nur ein Geschenk ausdenken, statt gleich drei!“  
„Klasse!“ Sides grinste, und auch auf Sunnys Gesicht zeigte sich ein Lachen. „Wann geht’s los?“  
„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg, um Optimus um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Treffen wir uns in einer Viertelstunde? Mit dem Schiff sollte es ja nicht allzu lange bis Tranquility dauern.“ Damit waren sie einverstanden. Ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet, schließlich war ich am besten darin, Optimus zu überreden.

Schon vor Ende der Viertelstunde wartete ich am Hafen auf die beiden. Das nächste Schiff würde bald abfahren, sie mussten sich jetzt wirklich beeilen. Schließlich würde das Schiff nicht auf uns warten, vor allem nicht, da wir nur shoppen gehen wollten...  
Ich war schon auf dem Weg auf das Schiff, inzwischen im Bio Mode, als ich beinahe von ihnen umgefahren wurde. Nur beinahe, zum Glück. Ich war zwar aus Cybertronium, aber sie auch, und ich wollte nicht unbedingt den Tag in der Medbay verbringen...  
„He, vorsichtig!“, rief ich ihnen nur halb ernst hinterher. Mehrere Soldaten mussten ebenfalls aus dem Weg springen, während sie ein paar Runden auf dem Deck drehten. „Angeber...“, murmelte ich leise. Die hatten's gut! Waren schon seit langem alt genug für Altmodes... Ich war die einzige hier, die noch keinen hatte.  
Mit quietschenden Bremsen kam Sides vor mir zum Stehen. „Jetzt guck' doch nicht so, 'Ria! Steig ein, dir wird sonst noch langweilig.“ Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Wetten, Sunflower ist langsamer?“ Ein Rennen! Das hellte meine Stimmung gleich wieder auf, und ich sprang geradezu in den Beifahrersitz. Dass ich noch nicht fahren durfte, hieß ja schließlich nicht, dass ich es nicht mochte. Und Rennen waren mir schon immer das liebste!  
Schade, dass es den Soldaten gar nicht zu gefallen schien, wenn wir auf der Ladefläche herumfuhren. Fragt mich aber bitte nicht, wie sie es schaffen konnten, den beiden Parkklemmen anzulegen!

Bei Ende der Fahrt waren wir jedenfalls sehr froh, vom Schiff runter zu können. Parkklemmen waren mies! Auch wenn sie laut Sunny und Sides zumindest nicht wehtaten.  
Die 'Tranquility Main Mall' war unser Ziel. Hier konnte man so ziemlich alles finden, oder zumindest Anregungen. Aber einen Haken hatte das ganze dann doch: Es war brechend voll! Wohin man auch sah, überall Menschen! Die meisten Schaufensterauslagen waren kaum noch zu erkennen, und es war laut.  
„Wie soll man hier denn überhaupt irgendetwas finden?“, kam es verwirrt von Sunny. Sides stand währenddessen wortwörtlich der Mund offen. Ich seufzte. Na, das konnte ja wirklich heiter werden...  
Mit einem (aufgesetzten) Lächeln meinte ich: „Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, schließlich schaffen die es ja auch irgendwie!“ Ich deutete in die Menge. „Auch wenn das hier ziemlich nach dem Trainingsparcours auf der Basis aussieht...“ Eine Sekunde Stille, dann prusteten wir los. Die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend!  
Dummerweise stellte sich heraus, dass der Vergleich gar nicht mal so falsch war. Durch die meisten Läden kam man nur im Slalom durch, wenn überhaupt, und die Schlangen an den Kassen waren so lang, dass man kaum noch Platz fand, sich anzustellen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass so gut wie alles fast ausverkauft war, und die Mitarbeiter in den Geschäften in dem Gedränge mit dem Nachfüllen kaum hinterherkamen...  
Nach ungefähr vier Stunden war ich echt froh, dass wir nicht erst am Nachmittag losgegangen waren. Das hätten wir nie geschafft!  
Jetzt musste ich nur noch etwas für die beiden finden, und sie etwas für mich. Leichter gesagt als getan...  
„Wir sollten uns trennen.“, sagte ich schließlich. „In einer Stunde wieder am Eingang? Oder brauchen wir länger?“  
„Eine Stunde ist gut.“, erklärte Sides, ein wenig erschöpft. Shopping war aber auch echt anstrengend!  
„Bis dann.“, meinte ich, und stürzte mich wieder in das Gedrängel. Zumindest für Sunny und Sides hatte ich schon die perfekten Ideen. So hatte Sunny zum Beispiel keine Poliertücher mehr, was bedeutete, ich musste bloß den richtigen Stoff finden. Mikrofaserstoff war ja zum Glück nicht allzu teuer.  
Nur das Anstehen dauerte mir dann doch fast zu lange. Nach zehn Minuten in der Schlange gab ich es auf, und griff auf meine Musik-Datenbank zu. Jetzt musste ich bloß hoffen, dass keiner bemerkte, wie meine Optiken, beziehungsweise Augen, dunkler wurden...  
Na, anscheinend waren alle um mich herum viel zu beschäftigt, um auf so etwas zu achten. Sollte mir nur recht sein.  
Es dauerte noch einmal gut zehn Minuten, bis ich fertig war, und mich auf den Weg machen konnte, das Geschenk für Sides zu besorgen. Einmal quer durch die Mall, bis hin zu einem... Buchladen. Ja, ein Buchladen!  
Ich hatte mich schon vorher informiert, ob das Buch, das ich haben wollte, auch da war, und hatte Glück. Nach einem kurzen Slalom durch den Laden fand ich das gesuchte Buch in der Kategorie 'Humor'. Es war noch ein ganzer Stapel vorhanden, anscheinend war ein Buch mit Ideen und Anleitungen für Streiche nicht unbedingt etwas, was man verschenken wollte... Ich verstand gar nicht, warum...  
Grinsend machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg um Verkaufstische und andere Kunden herum bis zur Kasse. Nur um dort fast den Mut zu verlieren. Die Schlange hier war ja sogar noch länger, auch wenn ich das kaum für möglich gehalten hätte... Aber es half nichts, ich musste mich anstellen.  
Am Ende wäre ich dann trotzdem fast zu spät zurück zum ausgemachten Treffpunkt gekommen, wo Sunny und Sides schon auf mich warteten. Sie hatten ja zumindest nur EIN Geschenk holen müssen! Trotzdem sahen sie ungefähr so müde aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Von wegen, Frauen/Femmes mussten Shopping lieben! Weihnachts-Shopping war echt nichts für mich, und dabei blieb es.  
„Auch so müde?“, fragte ich leise, als ich in Hörweite war. Als Antwort kam nur erschöpftes Nicken. „Zumindest haben wir jetzt alles. Lasst uns gehen.“, schlug ich vor. Hier war die Zustimmung dann schon etwas enthusiastischer.

Irgendwie hatte ich aber das Gefühl, dass es zumindest ein paar andere gab, die sich darüber freuten, dass wir so erschöpft waren... Ob das wohl damit zu tun hatte, dass wir auf der Rückfahrt zur Basis viel zu müde waren, um irgendwelche Rennen zu fahren?

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank übrigens an Nikkie2010! Du bist die erste, die mir Kudos gegeben hat. Hoffentlich gefällt dir diese Story auch so gut. Als kleines Dankeschön würde ich dir gerne einen OS schreiben, wenn ich kann. Ich hab bloß noch nicht so ganz raus, wie man hier zu anderen Kontakt aufnimmt... Falls du das hier liest und es weist, kannst du es mir dann zeigen?
> 
> An alle anderen:  
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!  
> Bis in einer Woche!


End file.
